inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koutei Penguin 2gou
Koutei Penguin 2gou (皇帝ペンギン2号, Kōtei Pengin Nigō, lit. Emperor Penguin No. 2) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Description Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"The cute name belies the power of this penguin projectile!"'' Users Anime only= *'Kidou Yuuto' Inazuma Eleven= *'Sakuma Jirou' *'Kisaragi Mako' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Kabutenji You' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Sakuma Jirou' *'KMC' *'David Buckingham' *'Niklas Kaster' *'Ernst Frodeno' *'Bianco Perla' *'Leo' *'Mary' *'Toba Ren' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Kazeaki Yone' *'Fudou Akio' *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Namikawa Rensuke' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Itsumi Kunihiko' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Konuma Waku' *'Umigishi Entarou' *'Inaba Natsuki' *'KMC' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Fudou Akio' (Young form) *'Sakuma Jirou' (Young form) *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Kazeaki Yone' *'Teiou' *'KMC' *'Kabutenji You' *'Umigishi Entarou' *'Itsumi Kunihiko' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Konuma Waku' *'Bonten' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Sakuma Jirou' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Itsumi Kunihiko' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Fudou Akio' *'Kuroiwa Ryuusei' *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Bonten' *'Konuma Waku' *'Umigishi Entarou' *'Kazeaki Yone' Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013= *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Gouenji Shuuya' Info Koutei Penguin 2gou is a technique that was initially used by Sakuma Jirou, Kidou Yuuto, and Jimon Daiki. In Raimon, it is used by Kidou, Ichinose Kazuya, Someoka Ryuugo, Fubuki Shirou and Gouenji. This technique has scored once for Teikoku by breaking through Endou's God Hand. But for Raimon it was stopped by Poseidon's Tsunami Wall and Genda's Beast Fang. It was also used for Raimon B in the graduation match in episode 127, however, it was blocked by God Hand. Info (GO) Anime In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, this move was used by three players of the Akizora Challengers in Episode 21. Movie It also appeared in the GO movie. It was used by Kidou along with Kazemaru and Fudou in the match against Team Zero, and created a shoot chain with Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard to release Aoi from the cell. Info (Galaxy) It is used in galaxy for the first time by Kuroiwa Ryuusei along with Ryugel Baran and Gandales Baran in episode 39 to score a goal. However, Shinsuke saved the goal with Ginga Rocket. Usage The user first whistles and penguins emerged out of the ground. As the user kicks the ball, the penguins soar among the ball. Then, the two partner's kick the ball together towards the goal with the penguins soaring around it. Gallery KouteiPenguin2Z-GO.PNG|Koutei Penguin 2gou Z in the GO game. IGS-05-029.png|Koutei Penguin 2gou in the TCG (GO). Slideshow Galaxy Version Koutei Penguin 2gou 1 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 2 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 3 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 4 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 5 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 6 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 7 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 8 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 9 HQ.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 10 HQ.png Video Anime GO GO Game Galaxy Anime Wii Trivia *It's one of the four hissatsu where Gouenji shoots with the right foot. *In Inazuma Eleven 3, there is a hissatsu called Bunshin Penguin. Its usage is the same as Koutei Penguin 2gou's, but the user use two clones of himself to replace the partners. Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Combination Hissatsu Category:Shoot Chain